Ohne ihren Brief
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Es wurde eine Entscheidung getroffen, die Muggelstämmige vor dem andauernden Krieg schützen soll: sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts einzuladen. Das war möglicherweise eine höchst unkluge Wahl. Hermine Granger ist definitiv nicht davon angetan. Dramine. AU. Eine ÜBERSETZUNG aus dem Englischen. Verfasst von: Colubrina. Übertragen ins Deutsche von: Meta Morphos.
1. Ohne ihren Brief - 1 von 3

**Damals**

„Wir sind uns also einig", sprach Albus Dumbledore. „Wir verzichten ab sofort darauf, Muggelstämmigen Hogwarts-Einladungen zu schicken."

Der Krieg zog sich immer weiter hin und somit musste eine Entscheidung getroffen werden. Sie würden sich doch nur zur Zielscheibe machen, sagten die Leute – einige bedauernd und andere mit verhohlener Freude. Es wäre ja auch den Muggelstämmigen gegenüber nicht fair. Am Ende sei es besser, in Unwissenheit ihres magischen Geburtsrechts zu leben, als deswegen das Leben zu verlieren. Bedenken über zufällige Zauberei und die Gefahr unausgebildeter Magier und Magierinnen wurden zur Seite gewischt. Wie viele Kinder zeigten schon Zeichen versehentlicher Magie, nachdem sie ihre Kindheit – und damit die Zeit unkontrollierter emotionaler Intensität – hinter sich gelassen hatten? Und hatte jemals jemand – abgesehen natürlich von Du-weißt-schon-wem – die Entschlossenheit und Klugheit besessen, sich selbst einen Lehrplan zu setzen und ganz ohne Zauberstab zu lernen, diese mysteriösen, unerklärlichen Kräfte zu kontrollieren? Alle waren sich darüber einig, dass das noch niemand zu Stande gebracht hatte. Es bedeutete keine Gefahr für die Zauberwelt, diesen Kindern die Ausbildung vorzuenthalten. Und wie sie einander immer wieder versicherten, war das die richtige Entscheidung. Besser dumm als tot.

Und somit erhielt Hermine Granger keinen Brief von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

* * *

 **Jetzt**

Narzissa Malfoy hob mit kalkulierter Verachtung die Augenbrauen als der Fast-Mann zu Boden fiel. Sie warf einen Blick auf das sich ausbreitende Blut, das in den uralten Hartholz-Parkettboden sickerte, und murmelte mit einem leisen Seufzer, dass die Elfen das jetzt saubermachen müssten. Sie ignorierte die sterbenden Worte über Blutreinheit und sonstigen Unsinn; Worte, die dazu gedacht waren, die schwarz-gewandeten Figuren, die ihm in aller Stille beim Sterben zusahen, zum Helfen zu bewegen. Worte, die ihr Ziel verfehlten.

Blut war bloß Blut. Macht war alles. Macht und der Wille, nach ihr zu greifen.

* * *

 **Damals**

Sie war ein seltsames Kind. Ein _unglückseliges_ Kind. In Hermines Nähe stürzten Menschen die Treppe hinunter. In ihrem Klassenzimmer war ein Fenster zersprungen. Das war schon an sich merkwürdig genug, dass aber die anderen Fenster des Zimmers in regelmäßigen Fünfminutenabständen ebenfalls explodierten, bis sie alle ersetzt werden mussten, war schlicht so sonderbar, dass es jede Erklärung schuldig blieb. Ein Junge, der ihre Einladung zu einem Tanz ausgeschlagen hatte, wurde anschließend von Krähen angegriffen.

Es war alles ganz unerklärlich. Nicht ihre Schuld, sondern einfach ... Pech. Eigenartiges Pech.

* * *

 **Jetzt**

„Auf nach Hogwarts?"

Draco Malfoy reichte seiner Braut die Hand. Sie würdigte den Körper, den sie leblos auf dem Boden zurückließ, keines Blickes. Sie klang erwartungsvoll, sogar begierig aufs nächste Gefecht, und er ließ ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielen.

„Dein Wunsch …", murmelte er.

* * *

 **Damals**

Draco Malfoy, bekannter Todesser, frischer Hogwartsabsolvent und Mitglied einer Elite, so anspruchsvoll, dass es schier unglaublich schien, dass er in der gehobenen Gesellschaft, in der er lebte, überhaupt atmen konnte, hatte einen völlig beschissenen Tag. Seine Eltern hatten erneut das Thema aufgebracht, wie wünschenswert eine Verbindung zur Greengrass-Familie wäre. Sie waren so weit gegangen, die jüngere Tochter zum Tee einzuladen und hatten es versäumt, ihm von diesem kleinen Detail Mitteilung zu machen. Er hatte das pickelige und reizlose Mädchen in der Eingangshalle gesehen und war durch die Hintertür entkommen, bevor ihn noch jemand in Verpflichtungen und Höflichkeiten verwickeln konnte, an denen er keinerlei Interesse hatte. Jetzt pirschte er durchs Muggel-London, wo sich einmischende Eltern, übereifrige Lakaien und Speichellecker ihn nicht finden konnten. Dieses lächerliche Mädchen war höchstens 15 Jahre alt, fast noch ein Kind. Die Idee, sie zu küssen, war abscheulich genug; beim Gedanken an Ehe und Hochzeitsnacht wollte er sich übergeben.

Er kickte gegen ein paar Schmutzklumpen am Eingang eines armseligen Spielplatzes und seine Augen verengten sich, als die sich Klumpen in einem Mini-Wirbelwind in die Luft erhoben. Er blickte auf, um zu sehen, wer ihn gefunden hatte, doch die einzige anwesende Person war ein braunhäutiges Mädchen mit den wildesten Locken, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie stand in Klamotten, die in der Muggelwelt wohl als Kleidung durchgingen, auf einer Schaukel und hatte den Kopf gegen die Kette gelehnt, während sie den Staubwirbel betrachtete, der im Licht des späten Nachmittags tanzte.

„Wenn das jemand sieht", sagte er, „kommst du ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten."

Sie sah ihn größtenteils desinteressiert an, zu höflich, ihn komplett zu ignorieren. „Warum?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Geheimhaltungsabkommen natürlich", sagte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Staub zu. Draco konnte ihren Zauberstab nicht sehen. Merkwürdig. „Wie versteckst du deinen Zauberstab?", fragte er sie.

„Meinen was?" Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Zauberstab", wiederholte er. Er zog seinen eigenen hervor und wedelte ihn zur visuellen Untermalung des Offensichtlichen hin und her.

„Ich bin nicht mehr fünf", sagte sie. „Ich brauch solche Spielsachen nicht." Sie grinste. „Nichts für ungut."

Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück ins Holster. „Klar", sagte er. „Wir spielen also bloß. Okay. Ich schätze, diese Ausrede ist so gut wie jede andere, wenn dich jemand sieht." Er betrachtete sie eingehend. „Ich kenn dich nicht. Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen? Beauxbatons?"

„Ist das so ne Art noble Privatschule?", fragte sie lachend. „Nein." Sie ließ ihren Staub-Zyklon fallen, sprang zu Boden und trat an ihn heran. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Hermine."

„Malfoy", sagte er und wartete darauf, dass in ihren Augen ein Licht aufging. Nichts leuchtete auf. „Draco Malfoy."

„Wie das Sternbild?", fragte sie.

Draco nickte, doch er war gefangen in der scheinbaren Unmöglichkeit, dass eine Hexe nicht wusste, wer er war. „Wer bist du?", fragte er und fügte die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht kannte, ihrem Muggeloutfit und mangelndem Zauberstab hinzu. Die Summe dieser Tatsachen war ungeheuerlich, aber wundervoll. „Du bist nicht möglich", sagte er.

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte sie.

„Du bist eine Hexe", sagte er.

„Ja, definitiv verrückt", kommentierte sie. „Oder einfach bloß fies."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Aus Furcht, dass sie weglaufen würde, bevor er sie verstehen konnte, zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, um damit den Schmutz tanzen zu lassen, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte. „Ich kann das auch", sagte er. Sie blickte vom Schmutz zu ihm und wieder zurück, und wich langsam von ihm zurück bis die Schaukel hinten gegen ihre Beine stieß. Sie setzte sich, ihre Augen verließen nie die Windhose.

„Mach was anderes", befahl sie flüsternd. „Ich dachte, ich bin die einzige! Mach noch was anderes!"

Als sie ihn endlich gehen ließ, war es dunkel geworden. Er hatte ihr versprechen müssen, dass er zurückkehren würde. Er hatte ihr Zauber und Verwandlungen gezeigt und sogar den ein oder anderen schwarzen Fluch riskiert. Sie hatte auf die nach wie vor illegalen Flüche nicht anders reagiert als auf den Anblick eines schwebenden Blatts. Er hatte sie überredet, ihm ein wenig ihrer zauberstablosen Magie zu zeigen, die sie sich selbst beigebracht hatte. Sie wusste nichts von Zauberstäben. Sie wusste nichts von Zauberkunst. Sie wusste nur, dass sie anders war, dass sie besondere Dinge tun konnte. Und sie konnte eine Menge.

„Du darfst Muggeln nichts davon erzählen!", befahl er. „Niemand, der nicht zaubern kann, darf von uns wissen."

Sie reagierte verärgert auf seinen Tonfall, aber dann sank sie in sich zusammen. „Ich weiß."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Sie hatten sich in den Schutz einiger verkümmerter Bäume am Rand des Spielplatzes zurückgezogen und standen gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt, ihre Schultern berührten sich. Offensichtlich war ihr etwas zugestoßen.

„Sie haben mich unter Drogen gesetzt", antwortete sie, „mich als psychotisch bezeichnet. Wahnhaft. Ich dachte, meine Spielzeuge könnten fliegen. Ich sah Dinge, die niemand sonst sehen konnte." Sie lächelte bitter. „Verrückt."

Draco fühlte einen Sturm der Wut über sich hereinbrechen im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass schmutzige, widerwärtige Muggel sich angemaßt hatten, diesem Mädchen etwas anzutun. Sie war eine Hexe! Auch wenn sie keine _Malfoy_ war (‚zum Glück!', flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, denn das wäre sogar noch abscheulicher, als das kleine Mädel zu heiraten, das er in der Obhut seiner Mutter zurückgelassen hatte), sie war doch immer noch eine Hexe!

„Ich komme wieder", versprach er.

„Morgen!", gab sie im quasi-Befehlston zurück.

„Morgen", willigte er ein.

* * *

 **Intermezzo**

Du gehst nach Hause, der blasse Junge mit seinem absurden Zauberstab in dein Hirn gebrannt. Du schaltest den Computer an, doch dann schiebst du mit einem Stirnrunzeln ungeduldig die Tastatur zur Seite. Egal, was du weißt oder nicht weißt, du könntest wetten, dass Draco Malfoy in keiner Datenbank auftauchen wird, zu der du Zugang hast. Er gehört zu einer Art Parallelwelt, wo das, was du tun kannst, normal ist, eine Welt, die für dich und deinen Computer nicht existiert.

Geheimhaltungsabkommen, hatte er gesagt. Es gab Gesetze! Gesetze, die dazu gedacht waren, Menschen ohne Magie – _Muggel_ – davon abzuhalten, etwas über diese Magier mit ihren Zauberstäben und ihren Abkommen herauszufinden. Und Schulen! Er hat dich gefragt, in welche Schule du gegangen bist, und das heißt, dass es Schulen geben muss. Mehr als eine, denn er wusste ja, dass du nicht in seiner gewesen bist. Das heißt auch, dass es genug von diesen Leuten, dass es genug _Hexen_ gibt, um mehrere Schulen mit ihnen zu füllen.

Du fühlst eine Wut in dir wachsen. Wut darüber, dass diese Welt existiert, dass du hättest normal sein können. Dass du etwas anderes hättest sein können als die Außenseiterin, die nicht einmal von den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen gemocht wurde, trotz ihrer emporgestreckten Hand und ihres brillanten Verstands. Du bist keine Spinnerin, denkst du. Nein, du bist keine Spinnerin, du bist nur einfach nicht ein wertloser, dreckiger _Muggel_. Du bist besser als alle diese Leute, die dir gesagt haben, dass du Dinge siehst, die gar nicht passieren. Besser als die Ärzte, die dich unter Drogen gesetzt haben. Besser als die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen, die dich abgeschrieben haben. Besser als die Kinder, die nichts mit dir zu tun haben wollten, weil du zu anders und zu seltsam warst.

Du denkst, wenn dieser Draco Malfoy morgen nicht zurückkommt, wirst du deine eigene Welt in Schutt und Asche legen, um ihn und all das Wissen zu finden, dass so _normal_ für ihn ist.

* * *

 **Jetzt**

Sie hatten sich für die Schlacht in der Großen Halle versammelt und staunten angemessen darüber, dass ihre Feinde einfach durch ihre Schutzzauber gelaufen waren. Die junge Frau Malfoy hatte sie ohne jegliche dramatische Zauberstab-Geste aufgelöst, und die Anhänger und Anhängerinnen, gekauft mit dem Blut eines Monsters, folgten ihr hinein.

Macht war alles.

„Ich sollte euch dankbar sein", sagte sie mit tragender Stimme. „Die Zerstörung der Horkruxe kam mir sehr gelegen. Das macht es fast wieder gut, dass ihr mich und alle wie mich ausgeschlossen habt. Das macht es fast wieder gut, dass ich als Paria aufwachsen musste." Sie blickte in die fahlen Gesichter. „Ich bin die geschmähte Frau", sagte sie, „die zurückgekehrt ist, um sich zu rächen."

* * *

 **Damals**

Als er zurückkehrte, wartete Dracos Mutter schon auf ihn. Sie hatte sich auf der Chaiselongue in der Bibliothek niedergelassen, ein Buch in der einen, ein Weinglas in der anderen Hand. Narzissa Malfoy beherrschte jeden Raum, wenn sie wollte. Ihre blonde Schönheit und trügerische Zerbrechlichkeit hatten Lucius Malfoy vor vielen Jahren gefesselt; und obwohl Draco wusste, dass allgemein getuschelt wurde, dass es sich in diesem Fall weniger um eine Liebesheirat als eine Zweckehe mit dem Ziel der Verschmelzung zweier Dynastien handelte, wusste er doch, dass seine Eltern einander verehrten. Narzissas elegante Hand führte das Weinglas an ihre Lippen und sie betrachtete ihn so eindringlich, dass es den meisten Menschen unbehaglich zumute geworden wäre. Dann sprach sie: „Ich habe dich bei der kleinen Miss Astoria entschuldigt. Ich vermute, du musstest dringend ..."

„Ich werde dieses Kind nicht heiraten", unterbrach Draco sie. „Sie schläft wahrscheinlich immer noch mit einem Kuscheltier von Salazars Schlange."

„Natürlich gäbe es eine lange ..."

„Nein."

Mutter und Sohn bedachten einander mit gleichermaßen ausdruckslosen Lächeln bis Narzissa mit der Hand wedelte. „Du bist noch jung", sagte sie, als würde sie ihr Missfallen an der Verbindung mit Astoria Greengrass zum Ausdruck bringen anstatt ein Zugeständnis machen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die richtige junge Dame schon noch vorstellig werden wird."

„Hmm." Draco setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der bequem neben seiner Mutter platziert war. „Ich habe heute eine getroffen."

„Ist das so?" Narzissa nippte an ihrem Weinglas. „Eine, die du noch nicht kanntest?"

„Viel interessanter", sagte er, „sie kannte mich nicht." Er legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander, presste sie gegen seine Lippen und sah seine Mutter an.

„Du siehst deinem Vater jeden Tag ähnlicher."

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, mir zu erklären, wie eine Hexe nicht wissen kann, was ein Zauberstab ist?" Draco stellte seine Frage beiläufig, aber seine Augen ließen nie vom Gesicht seiner Mutter ab. „Ich vermute, dass ist eine dieser Lücken in meiner Hogwarts-Bildung."

„Dein Lehrplan in Hogwarts weist gravierende Mängel in einigen Gebieten auf", stimmte Narzissa zu. Sie trank ein weiteres Schlückchen Wein, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Ganz besonders in Geschichte. Es ist doch offensichtlich: Sie ist muggelstämmig."

„Wie bitte?"

Narzissa legte den Kopf zur Seite und begann zu lächeln. „Oh ja, Muggel bringen ständig Hexen zur Welt. In meiner Jugend wurden diese Kinder gemeinsam mit reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern ausgebildet, sehr zum Verdruss meiner Familie."

„Muggel sind Dreck", wiederholte Draco gedankenlos die Propaganda, mit der er aufgewachsen war. „Dieses Mädchen war ... Sie war brillant!"

„Wir haben sie seinerzeit Schlammblüter genannt", sagte Narzissa nachdenklich. „Der Begriff ist heutzutage aus der Mode gekommen: zu derb, um von Erwachsenen benutzt zu werden und, nun ja, ihr Kinder hattet alle keinen Grund, ihn in den Mund zu nehme, da keine von ihnen mehr die Hallen von Hogwarts mit ihren Muggelideen und Muggeleltern beschmutzen." Sie blickte durchs Fenster hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. „Wenn meine Mutter wüsste, dass du einem Mädchen aus gutem Hause einen Korb gegeben hast ..."

„Nein."

„... um mit einer schmutzigen Muggel zu flirten, würde sie mich anweisen, deinen Zauberstab zu konfiszieren und dir ..."

„Sie konnte zauberstablose Magie wirken."

Daraufhin hielt Narzissa in ihrer Rede inne und blickte zurück auf ihren Sohn. „Unmöglich."

„Außer, dass ich sie dabei gesehen habe. Sie hat einen nahezu perfekten Imperius an einem Vogel ausgeübt: hat ihn auf Befehl singen und auf ihrem Finger sitzen lassen, und alles ohne Zauberstab oder jegliches Zauberwissen."

„Dieser Krieg zieht sich hin", sprach Narzissa nachdenklich. Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Seitenlehne der Chaiselongue sinken und schloss die Augen. Sie schien über alle Maßen erschöpft vom Krieg und ihres Sohnes Wahl an Nachmittagsgesellschaft. „Viele glauben, es ginge um so lächerliche Dinge wie die Vorherrschaft der Reinblüter und Traditionalismus." Sie seufzte. „Manchmal glaub ich, dieser alte Narr Dumbledore glaubt tatsächlich, dass er für Freiheit und wasnichtalles kämpft."

„Dumbledore", erwiderte Draco, „ist ein Idiot."

„Nein, mein Lieber", entgegnete Narzissa, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, „er ist ein Genie, das nach Absolution sucht." Sie seufzte erneut. „Wir müssen wirklich deine Wissenslücken in Geschichte schließen."

„Bitte?" Draco war zu sehr an den Kommunikationsstil seiner Mutter gewöhnt, um mehr zu tun, als sie zum Weiterreden zu ermutigen.

„Ich frage mich", fuhr sie fort, „ob das der Grund ist, warum er immer noch Binns anstellt. Viel sicherer, alle Kinder mit Geschichten über Goblinkriegstruppen von vor tausend Jahren zu langweilen, als zu erörtern, warum wir uns heute von allen Dingen ausgerechnet über Muggel streiten." Sie öffnete eines ihrer blassen Augen und beobachtete Draco, als sie hinzufügte: „Obwohl es natürlich eigentlich um Macht geht." Sie schloss ihr Auge wieder. „Sag deiner kleinen Freundin, dass es Dumbledores Entscheidung war, Leute wie sie aus Hogwarts auszuschließen."

„Und wenn sie fragt, wieso?", hakte Draco nach.

„Um sie vor Leuten wie dir zu beschützen, natürlich."

„Ich würde ihr nie etwas antun!", widersprach Draco und Narzissas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Auch wenn sie nur eine vom schmutzigen Gesinde gewesen wäre?", fragte sie sanft. Dracos Körper versteifte sich, aber er antwortete nicht. „Eine mächtige und, wie ich annehme, schöne junge Frau, der ihr Erbe vorenthalten wurde, ist eine schreckliche Waffe", erklärte Narzissa. Sie erhob und dehnte sich und Draco stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich hoffe, sie ist vorzeigbar?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen in diesem lotterigen Muggelaufzug, den sie anhatte." Als seine Mutter ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, fügte er hinzu: „Aber anständig gekleidet würde sie ... Du müsstest dich ihrer nicht schämen." Seine Augen funkelten förmlich, als er an das Mädchen im Park dachte. „Ihr Haar ist ein wenig wie Tante Bellas", sagte er. „Mehr braun als schwarz, aber ziemlich spektakulär."

Narzissa nickte. Sie neigte den Kopf in Richtung Bibliothekstür und Draco begleitete sie gehorsam aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang zur Treppe, die nach oben zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führte, wo sie mit Sicherheit Lucius von diesem Gespräch Bericht erstatten würde. „Lehre deine kleine Freundin, Draco", sagte sie. „Besorg ihr einen Zauberstab und finde heraus wie mächtig sie wirklich ist." Sie hielt inne und streichelte seine Wange. „Behandle sie wie die unantastbarste aller Reinblüterinnen", wies sie ihn an, „wie Miss Greengrass." Beim Gedanken an seine Nachlässigkeit in sozialen Pflichten am Vortag, verzog sie das Gesicht. „Oder doch lieber noch besser. Bring sie dazu, dir über allen anderen zu vertrauen."

Falls Draco irgendwelche Zweifel ob ihrer Intensität hatte, zeigte er sie nicht. Er beugte sich nur über die Hand seiner Mutter und sagte: „Wenn du mir befiehlst, genau das zu tun, was ich sowieso vorhatte, wie könnte ich dir widerstehen oder zugegen handeln?"

„Sieh zu, dass du das nicht tust", war ihre einzige Antwort, als sie ihn am Fuß der Treppe stehen ließ.

* * *

 **Jetzt**

„Ich will einfach nur die Entscheidungsträger", sprach sie. „Ich bin nicht hier, um einen Krieg mit Kindern auszufechten." Am anderen Ende der Halle trafen ihre Augen auf die der ehrwürdigen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und sie sprach: „Ab jetzt machen wir es auf meine Art."

* * *

Anmerkung:

Erstes von drei Kaptiteln.

Eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Verfasst von: Colubrina. Übertragen ins Deutsche von: Meta Morphos.

Danke an meine Beta-Leserin Profimacher2! Thanks to Colubrina for letting me translate her beautiful stories! Hugs and kisses all around :)


	2. Ohne ihren Brief - 2 von 3

**Damals**

Draco reichte dem Mädchen eine Auswahl Umhänge, die seine Mutter für ihn in einem der vielen Kleiderschränke im Haus der Malfoys gefunden hatte. Der frühlingsgrüne Stoff hing lose von den Schultern, so dass es unnötig war, die exakte Größe und Passform zu finden, und die silbern bestickten Säume stellten eine nicht gerade subtile Anspielung auf sein Haus dar. Sie hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was die Farben der Kleidung, die er ihr hinhielt, bedeuteten, aber niemand in der Winkelgasse würde die Signifikanz einer schönen in Slytherinfarben gekleideten Hexe an seiner Seite missverstehen: Ansprüche angemeldet.

Leider schien die fragliche Hexe regelrecht verärgert darüber, dass er ihr Kleidung reichte, die sie tragen sollte, denn sie verstand durchaus die angedeutete Kritik an ihren Muggelsachen. Enge blaue Hosen und ein Hemd, das aussah, als würde man es im Krankenbett unter der Obhut eines Heilers tragen, waren Draco jedoch nicht gefällig. Sie erschien darin gleichermaßen schlampig und lächerlich, doch seine lebenslange Übung im Manipulieren ließ ihn einfach mit den Schultern zucken und sagen: „Die Mode für Hexen ist anders, aber wenn du als merkwürdig herausstechen willst, werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten."

Daraufhin schnaubte sie wütend, stolzierte aber davon, um sich im fragwürdigen Schutz einer Hecke umzuziehen. Wie ein echter Gentleman – zumindest war er dazu erzogen worden – drehte Draco ihr den Rücken zu und widerstand dem Drang, sich nach ihr umzuschauen. Als sie zurück in sein Blickfeld stolzierte, das vormalige Outfit tief in ihre Tasche gestopft, lächelte er. Er leckte sich fast die Lippen. In den richtigen Gewändern war sie mehr als nur akzeptabel. In den richtigen Gewändern konnte sie außerordentlich unanständige Gedanken wecken. Diese unterdrückte er aber und fischte das Geschenk, das er ihr mitgebracht hatte, aus der Tasche.

„Hier", sagte er und steckte ihr die silbern- und smaragdgrüne Spange ins Haar. „Das passt zum Kleid und hilft dabei, dir einige dieser Locken aus dem Gesicht zu halten." Sie reichte mit der Hand nach ihrem Kopf, um das Schmuckstück zu befühlen, welches er sie nicht hatte sehen lassen, und er schenkte ihr sein ausdruckslosestes Malfoy-Lächeln. Sollte sie doch später zu Hause selbst herausfinden, dass es sich dabei um mehr als ein bedeutungsloses Schmuckstück handelte.

Sie schien misstrauisch ob seines Gesichtsausdrucks, verengte aber nur ihre Augen und fragte: „Komm ich jetzt durch die Prüfung?" Er betrachtete sie mit offener Bewunderung. „Ein echter Hingucker", erwiderte er.

„Ich dachte, der Grund für diesen Aufzug ist, dass ich mich in deine Welt einfügen soll, wie ich es in Jeans und T-Shirt nicht könnte", murrte sie, und er lachte und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Du solltest nicht wie ein Muggel aussehen", erwiderte er. „Dich unauffällig einfügen wird jedoch unmöglich sein."

Als sie am Eingang zur Winkelgasse ankamen, zögerte er einen Augenblick. „Versuch entspannt auszusehen", sagte er leise. „Vieles könnte dir merkwürdig vorkommen, aber ich wüsste es zu schätzen, wenn du nicht gaffen würdest. Dich hier her zu bringen ... Das verstößt wahrscheinlich gegen ein Dutzend Gesetze, wenn nicht mehr, aber du brauchst einen Zauberstab und hier gibt es die."

Als sich daraufhin ein verschlossener und gleichgültiger Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht legte, musste er sich ein anerkennendes Pfeifen verkneifen. „Willst du hier den ganzen Tag herumstehen?", fragte sie mit kühler Stimme, und er öffnete den Durchgang und gab ihr ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Als sie drinnen waren, ließ sie kurz ihren Blick schweifen, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts als eine leise, angedeutete Verachtung.

„Nun", murmelte er, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander machten, um ihr einen Zauberstab zu kaufen, „du trägst dein Herz nicht auf der Zunge."

„Soll ich etwa beeindruckt sein?", fragte sie. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sagte: „Die meisten an deiner Stelle wären es." Er warf einen Blick auf ihre Augen und war nicht überrascht, Wut in ihnen aufblitzen zu sehen, bevor sie diese wieder unter ihrer Maske verbarg.

Er erklärte Ollivander – jedes Wort gelogen – dass seine gute Freundin hier einen neuen Zauberstab benötigte. Ollivander hob ob dieser Wortwahl eine Augenbraue und seine Augen ruhten einen Moment auf der Schlange, die in ihrem Haar glitzerte, aber er sagte einfach: „Selbstverständlich." Es war dem Geschäft abträglich, möglichen Todessern – genauso wie Auroren – zu widersprechen. Man hielt sich den endlosen Krieg vom Hals, indem man so tat, als wüsste man nichts und verdächtige niemanden.

Dracos kleine Muggelstämmige schwang mühelos ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe, bevor der Verkäufer den perfekt passenden für sie gefunden hatte: Drachenherzfaser, eingeschlossen in elegantem Kirschholz. Hermine ließ mit sichtbarem Wohlbehagen ihre Finger die Länge des schnörkellosen Stabs entlangwandern. Draco dankte dem Zauberstabfabrikanten und zahlte das Doppelte des Preises, bevor er seine Hexe die Straße hinab und zurück Richtung Muggelwelt, aus der sie gekommen war, eskortierte.

Er hatte Recht behalten, sie erregte Aufmerksamkeit. Als eines der endlos austauschbaren Weasley-Bälger die unbekannte Frau mit berechnendem Blick anstarrte, schenkte Draco ihm ein breites Lächeln voller Zähne. Der Mann erwiderte den Blick grimmig und Draco lehnte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Du hast die Aufmerksamkeit eines Möchtegern-Werbers erregt. Soll ich euch vorstellen?" Er nickte in Richtung des Rotschopfes und Hermine folgte seinem Blick. „Und was würde er sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ein Muggel bin?", fragte sie. „Du bist kein Muggel", widersprach Draco empört. „Du magst da geboren sein, aber du bist eine Hexe." Sein Griff um ihren Arm verstärkte sich und sie schaute ihn unter ihren Wimpern heraus an. „Dennoch", sagte sie. „Er würde uns wahrscheinlich beim nächsten Auroren melden", sagte Draco, als würde er eine unliebsame Wahrheit preisgeben. „Meine Mutter hat mich darüber unterrichtet, dass eine Entscheidung getroffen wurde, als wir beide noch kleine Kinder waren, dass alle Muggelstämmigen aus dieser Welt hier ausgeschlossen werden sollen. Wie schon gesagt, wir brechen gerade wer-weiß-wie-viele Gesetze."

„Eine Entscheidung wurde getroffen", wiederholte Hermine und drehte dem Weasley den Rücken zu. „Wie vorsichtig passiv dieser Satz konstruiert ist." Ihr Mund verengte sich zu einer harten Linie. „ _Wer_ hat die Entscheidung getroffen?"

„Ich nicht", sagte Draco. Sie wartete am Ausgang und als würde sie die Worte aus seinem Mund hervorziehen, fuhr er fort: „Ein Mann namens Dumbledore. Der Leiter von der Schule, auf die ich gegangen bin. Andere haben ihn darin unterstützt, waren seiner Meinung, aber die Idee war seine." Er sah in ihre Augen, als wolle er sie zwingen, zu verstehen. „Das sollte dich schützen."

Sie traten aus seiner Welt in ihre.

„Mich wovor schützen?", fragte sie. „Vor mir wahrscheinlich", antwortete er. Sie machte ein verächtliches Geräusch und er rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Das ist mein Ernst", sagte er. „Es gibt einen ... einen Konflikt." Er begann, zurück zu ihrem Park zu gehen und sie beeilte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Menschen wie du – Menschen aus der Muggelwelt – wurden historisch immer ... Sie waren nicht ... Es war nicht gerecht, du musst das verstehen, ich hab noch nie jemanden wie dich getroffen. Als ich dich kennengelernt habe, dachte ich, du seist unmöglich. Ich wusste nicht, dass Hexen ... Es ist einfach ... Es war nicht gerecht." Er beendet sein sorgfältig unverständliches Gestammel und sie lief weiter neben ihm her.

„Menschen wie ich", sagte sie nachdenklich, „wir waren ... Unsere gesellschaftliche Stellung war nicht hoch?" Draco nickte, als fühle er sich elend. „Ich hatte niemals eine Ahnung", wiederholte er. „Es ist einfach ... es war nicht richtig, Hexen auszuschließen. Es ist nicht richtig, Menschen im Unklaren zu lassen, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass sie bloß ... verrückt sind, wie du gesagt hast. Aber es ist ... Wir haben Krieg", sagte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Und meine Seite, wir ... also nicht ich selbst, musst du verstehen, aber Leute, die ... die verletzen Leute wie dich." Das letzte sagte er fast flüsternd und sie hielt an. „Sie haben dich ausgeschlossen, um dich vor Leuten wie mir zu beschützen", sagte er noch einmal. „Damit wir dir nicht weh tun."

Sie ließ ihre Hand über den Zauberstab wandern, den sie an ihrer Hüfte trug, den Zauberstab, den sie noch nicht bedienen konnte. „Was würde der Mann, der mich da anstarrte tun, wenn er wüsste dass ich muggelstämmig bin?", fragte sie. „Uns beide an die Auroren verpfeifen", sagte Draco erneut. „Die ... Die arbeiten für die Regierung, verstehst du? Sie vollstrecken die geltenden Gesetze."

„Wie hätten sie ... Was hätten sie mir tun können? Du hast mir bereits von dieser Welt erzählt, ich weiß jetzt, dass sie existiert", sagte sie. „Ist es nun nicht zu spät?"

„Sie könnten deine Erinnerungen löschen", erwiderte Draco. „Du könntest zu Hause aufwachen und dich nicht an mich erinnern, an gar nichts."

„So sieht es aus, mir nicht weh zu tun?!", fragte sie. Er konnte das Entsetzen in ihren Augen sehen und versteckte seine Befriedigung. Das Schönste daran war, dass er nicht einmal gelogen hatte. Jedes einzelne Wort, das er zu ihr gesprochen hatte, war absolut wahr. Soweit er wusste, hätte er eine saftige Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen, weil er das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gebrochen hatte, und ihr Gedächtnis wäre wie bei jedem anderen Muggel modifiziert worden.

„Versprich mir, dass du das nie mit mir machen wirst", verlangte sie. „Versprich es!" Draco nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Ich werde dich nie anlügen", schwor er. „Ich werde nie dein Gedächtnis löschen, sogar, wenn du mich für die Dinge, die du herausfindest, hasst."

„Und du wirst mich lehren", sagte Hermine. „Alles, was ich weiß", versprach er. Mit einem frechen Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Obwohl ich bestimmt ein beschissener Lehrer bin." Sie starrte auf ihre verschränkten Hände und sprach: „Du wirst, denke ich, noch feststellen, dass ich eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin bin."

„Ich verlass mich darauf." Draco betrachtete sie in ihrer Kleidung mit seinem Geschenk im Haar und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, hinzuzufügen: „Morgen musst du mir sagen, was du von der Spange hältst.

 **Intermezzo**

Sobald du in der Sicherheit deines eigenen Zimmers in der Wohnung deiner Eltern, in der du immer noch wohnst, angekommen bist, nimmst du die Spange aus den Haaren und starrst voller Staunen auf die kleine silberne Schlange mit den Smaragd-Augen. Du weißt, dass das eine tiefere Bedeutung hat. Du weißt, dass Draco Malfoy sein Symbol sehr sorgfältig ausgewählt hat. Du weißt, dass er etwas von dir will. Du ziehst in Betracht, ihn einfach direkt zu fragen, aber verwirfst die Idee als zu direkt.

Es besteht ein Konflikt. Es herrscht _Krieg_. Dein Status wäre nicht hoch gewesen. Er kann nicht zugeben, was du bist, aber er hat dir teuren Schmuck ins Haar gesteckt und dich die Straße hinab geleitet. Er hat dich vorgeführt.

Das, denkst du dir, ist etwas Neues. Niemand hat dich je zuvor als wertvoll betrachtet.

Du führst die Haarspange an deine Nase, als könntest du ihn am Metall riechen.

Dein Status wäre nicht hoch gewesen.

Seiner ist offensichtlich hoch.

Deiner, beschließt du, wird höher sein.

Und du wirst dich über diesen Dumbledore informieren.

 **Jetzt**

Sie versuchten, mit ihr zu diskutieren. Sie versuchten zu erklären, es wären nicht _sie_ gewesen. _Sie_ hätten sie doch nur beschützen wollen, Leute wie sie beschützen wollen, vor den Monstern, die sich in ihren Umhängen und Masken hinter ihr versammelt hatten. Sie ließ sie reden und rasen und wettern und Effekte haschen, und dann verlangte sie erneut nach den Anführern des Ordens. Sie verlangte, dass diejenigen zu ihr geschickt würden, die entschieden hatten, dass es ihr besser in Unwissenheit ginge. Sie verlangte nach Albus Dumbledore, den Anführer des Lichts.

„ _Die_ sind es doch!", schrien die Mitglieder des Ordens noch immer, als ein Mann mit langem Bart nach vorn trat. Draco Malfoy nahm ihre Hand in seine, sein Besitzanspruch eindeutig. „ _Ich_ habe noch nie gegen Muggelstämmige gestimmt", sagte er. Er blickte auf die Frau an seiner Seite. „Ich würde sogar sagen, dass ich im Gegenteil ganz nachdrücklich _für_ eine gestimmt habe."

„Das Motto deiner Familie", erwiderte eine wütende rothaarige Frau und stellte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor den alten Mann, „ist ‚Reinheit wird immer siegen'. Ihr seid ein Haufen dunkler Zauberer und Hexen, die sich immer schon an der Zerstörung der Muggel und Muggelstämmigen geweidet haben!"

Narcissa Malfoy legte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete die Frau süffisant. „Versuch, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, Molly", sagte sie. „Hermine ist die reizendste Schwiegertochter, die sich eine Frau nur wünschen kann. Vielleicht teilen wir hier nicht die merkwürdige Faszination deines Ehemanns für Quietscheentchen und andere Muggelartefakte, aber wir sind wohl kaum die vorurteilsbeladenen Monster früherer Generationen. Trotz ihrer Geburt ist Hermine eine wahre Prinzessin.

Status ist Macht. Macht ist das Einzige, das zählt.

 **Damals**

Sie trug die Spange wieder. Draco wusste nicht genau, was er von dieser Geste halten sollte, als er Hermine im Park traf. Bei einer Reinblüterin, die in offiziellen Umgangsformen, Regeln und Rollen geschult worden war, hätte er gewusst – und sie hätte erwartet, dass er es verstand – dass sie sein Werben willkommen hieß. Es sogar ermutigte. Dieses Mädchen jedoch ... Sie dachte vielleicht bloß, dass die Spange hübsch sei. Sie dachte vielleicht bloß, dass es unhöflich wäre, sein Geschenk nicht zu benutzen. Merlin, vielleicht erkannte sie ja nicht einmal den Wert des Schmuckstücks. Draco musste bestürzt feststellen, dass er dieses Mädchen überhaupt nicht lesen konnte. Es war ihm unangenehm, in seinen sozialen Interaktionen so hilflos zu sein.

„Ich vermute, es hat dir gefallen", sagte er mit einer Geste zu der kleinen Schlange in ihrem Haar.

„Sie ist süß", antwortete sie. „Dankeschön."

Keine Slytherin-Hexe hatte seines Wissens nach jemals weniger zu erkennen gegeben.

Er hatte ihr Bücher gebracht. Knurrend reichte er ihr _Geschichte Hogwarts'_. Sie nahm das riesige Buch und wog es in ihren Händen. „Hausaufgaben?", fragte sie ihn.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich das beste Geschichtsbuch", sagte er. „Ich nahm an, du würdest wissen wollen ..."

„Ja", sagte sie.

Sie mühte sich damit ab, das Buch in ihre Tasche zu quetschen, während er schon ein weiteres hervorholte. Bei diesem war er sich weniger sicher und er reichte es ihr mit einem Stirnrunzeln; er musste zugeben, dass er ernsthaft besorgt war. _Das Problem der Muggelstämmigen_ – sie las den Titel und wartete auf seine Erklärung.

„Ich denke nicht ... das ist nicht wie ich ... aber das ist der Grund wieso ...", stotterte er. „Lies es einfach, okay?"

Sie blätterte durch die Seiten des dünnen Büchleins, ihre Augen wanderten geschwind über die Zeilen und überflogen das Material, als sie das Wesentliche der vorurteilsgeladenen Abhandlung erfasste. Draco hatte das Buch in der Nacht zuvor gelesen, und selbst er, der mit so starken Vorurteilen gegenüber Muggeln aufgewachsen war, dass er nie auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte, _warum_ Muggel weniger wert sein sollten, hatte sich angesichts des Tonfalls dieses Buches förmlich gewunden. Er hatte aber beschlossen, dass Hermine wissen sollte, wogegen sie antreten würde.

„Die übliche Anti-Einwanderer-Rhetorik", erklärte sie nach einigen Minuten. „Nicht gerade originell, und dann auch noch voller Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler."

Draco blinzelte und dann entfuhr ihm ein Lachen. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. „Was?", fragte er.

„Sie sind falsch gekleidet, reden komisch, sind zu traditionsbehaftet und wollen partout nicht unsere gesamte Lebensweise übernehmen. Sie sind womöglich dreckig, haben Krankheiten und man kann ihnen nicht über den Weg trauen." Sie gab ihm das Buch zurück. „Ich könnte dir wahrscheinlich ein fast identisches Buch über jede einzelne Einwanderungsgruppe in England finden."

Draco betrachtete sie. „Also du ..."

Sie setzte sich auch die Schaukel, stieß sich mit den Füßen ab und schwang sich immer höher in die Luft. Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne und sah ihn an. „Ich werde vor dir jetzt nicht die Muggelkultur in Schutz nehmen", sagte sie.

„Sie haben dir eingeredet, du seist verrückt", sagte er.

„Aus ihrer Sichtweise war ich das ja auch", entgegnete sie.

„Aber ..."

„Das Problem sind nicht die Muggel", erklärte sie, „Das Problem sind die, die bei euch das Sagen haben. Eure Dumbledores. Eure ... wer immer diesen Schwachsinn geschrieben hat." Sie lehnte sich auf der Schaukel sitzend nach vorn. „Was fällt denen ein, mich auszuschließen? Die wussten, dass ich nicht krank war, dass nichts an mir verkehrt war. _Die_ haben mich zur Außenseiterin gemacht. _Die_ haben mich zum Alleinsein verurteilt." Sie hielt inne. „Und ich bin nach wie vor nicht willkommen, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bring mir Zauberei bei", sagte sie. „Lehr mich alles. Ich werd diesen Leuten zeigen, was es bedeutet, mich in einer Welt verrotten zu lassen, die sie selbst verabscheuen. Ich werde ihnen allen eine Lehre erteilen!"

„Nicht mir, hoffe ich", sagte Draco.

„Lehre mich", sagte sie einfach.

Und das tat er. Sie hatte angekündigt, sie sei eine gute Schülerin, und er musste zugeben, dass das eine Untertreibung gewesen war. Innerhalb einer Woche arbeitete sie sich durch das Zauberspruchbuch der ersten Klasse. Für das der Zweiten brauchte sie zwei. Sie erkundigte sich nach Wahrsagen und akzeptierte seine Einschätzung, dass es Unsinn sei. „Es ist nicht so, als gäbe es keine echten Seher", sagte er. „Bloß entweder bist du einer oder nicht, man kann es nicht erlernen. Außerdem bedeuten Prophezeiungen nie das, wonach es scheint." Mit Leichtigkeit erfasste sie Arithmantik und erklärte, es sei so ähnlich wie Muggelmathematik. Verwandlungen waren schwieriger, aber sie erschien zu jeder Unterrichtsstunde fähiger als zur vorhergehenden. Er vermutete, dass sie zu Hause mit dem Zauberstab übte, den sie gleichermaßen als zutiefst entzückend und als Mogelwerkzeug betrachtete.

Er erinnerte sie daran, dass sie das alles niemandem zeigen durfte. „Ich bin es gewohnt, nicht gesehen zu werden", sagte sie. Draco, der daran gewöhnt war, dass ein jeder seiner Schritte bejubelt, jeder gemeisterte Zauberspruch gelobt wurde, erbleichte auf diese Erklärung hin. „Meine Eltern waren sehr beschäftigt", entschuldigte sie sie, „ _sind_ sehr beschäftigt. Hauptsächlich sind sie froh, dass ich nicht verrückt bin, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, dass ich mal unter einer Brücke ende und mit Monstern rede, die niemand sehen kann."

„Ich würde von Unterhaltungen mit Brückentrollen abraten", sagte Draco. „Sie sind brutal und dumm." Er sah sie gar nicht an, als er das sagte, waren seine Worte doch nichts weiter als ein nüchterner Ratschlag. Er war gerade dabei, das Buch der Zaubertränke auszupacken – er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie Zaubertränke bewerkstelligen würden und hatte schon in Betracht gezogen, Hermine mit zu sich nach Hause zu bringen, wo sie das kleine Labor benutzen konnten, und sich um all die Implikationen gesorgt, die ein solcher Besuch mit sich bringen würde – und somit kam es völlig unerwartet, als sie wild lachend ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

„Es gibt Trolle!", lachte sie. „Ich wusste es!"

„Natürlich gibt es Trolle", sagte er. Er setzte an, ihre Arme von seinem Hals zu lösen und hielt dann inne. Wie gewöhnlich trug sie seine Schlange im Haar, sie roch nach Shampoo und Earl-Grey-Tee und sie trug die Muggelsachen, die er immer noch hasste.

„Ich vergaß", sagte er sanft, „wie viele Dinge, die ich für normal halte, immer noch Wunder für dich sind." Er war sich unsicher, ob sie seine Berührung willkommen heißen würde, aber er legte seine Arme um sie und konnte fühlen, wie sie sich näher an ihn schmiegte. Ihm fiel auf, dass er nicht länger an Zaubertränke oder Trolle dachte, sondern an Mädchen, _ein_ Mädchen im Speziellen. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, atmete tief ein und versuchte, seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er bezweifelte stark, dass sie die Einfälle, die ihm soeben im Kopf herumspukten, besonders positiv aufnehmen würde.

„Ich muss mich assimilieren", sagte sie. „Ich muss alles wissen. Nicht nur die Geschichte, nicht nur die Zaubersprüche. Ich muss allen kulturellen Gepflogenheiten entsprechen können, alle ungeschriebenen Gesetze befolgen, damit mich niemand jemals als bloß eine Muggelstämmige abqualifizieren kann."

Draco wollte ihr gerade sagen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er ihr beibringen sollte, sich wie eine reinblütige Hexe zu benehmen, als er sich entsann, wie seine Mutter sich nach seiner kleinen Freundin erkundigt hatte.

„Ich habe da eine Idee", sagte er.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Anmerkung: Teil 2 von 3_

 _Danke an meine Beta- und Korrekturleserin_ _Profimacher2_


	3. Ohne ihren Brief - 3 von 3

**Intermezzo**

Draco Malfoy fängt an, dich regelmäßig in die magische Einkaufsstraße mitzunehmen. Jedes Mal bekommst du einen Eisbecher. Dann sitzt du und observierst deine Umgebung. Du machst keine Notizen, aber du beobachtest, katalogisierst und lernst. Du trägst die Kleidung, die er bereitstellt – Kleider, die er Gewänder nennt – und prägst dir ein, wie sich die Leute bewegen, wie sie miteinander umgehen, selbst subtile Veränderungen im Tonfall ihrer Sprache. Dir wird klar, dass hier ein ausgeprägtes Klassensystem vorherrscht, fast wie im 19. Jahrhundert. Sobald ihr seine Welt betretet, legt Draco ein ganz anderes Gebaren an den Tag: Er öffnet Türen und bedient dich von vorn bis hinten. Er holt. Er trägt. Niemand hat dir je zuvor die Finger geküsst. Es entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Komik, würde nicht eine unausgesprochene Warnung an alle Anwesenden mitschwingen. Jede Berührung deines Ellbogens ist ein Besitzanspruch, jede aufgehaltene Tür eine Erklärung, dass du in die Klasse derer gehörst, denen solch formelle Höflichkeit geziemt.

All das musst du lernen.

Du planst, es ihnen unter ihre arroganten magischen Nasen zu reiben, dass du diejenige bist, die sie außen vor gelassen haben, doch du willst keinerlei Fehler dabei machen. Jeder Fehler, jede einzelne Kleinigkeit, wird dich als kulturelle Außenseiterin brandmarken. Diese Leute, diese Zauberer und Hexen, werden sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal des Grundes bewusst sein, warum sie dich verwerflich finden, wenn du eine Heilerin als Ärztin bezeichnest oder ein Gewand als Kleid, sie werden es einfach tun, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Draco schützt dich bisher davor, mit anderen interagieren zu müssen. Er hat davon gesprochen, dass seine Mutter dir beibringen könnte, wie du dich noch besser einfügen kannst. Der Gedanke erscheint dir höchst interessant. Wieso, fragst du dich, würde ein Mitglied der kulturellen Elite ihrem Sohn mit diesem seinen kleinen Projekt helfen wollen? Was hat sie davon?

Immer, wenn ihr in seiner Welt seid, versteckt Draco sorgfältig das Mal, das in seinen Arm gebrannt ist. Du beobachtest, wie andere ihm Achtung, ein wenig Angst und ein wenig Feindseligkeit entgegenbringen. Du beobachtest, wie manche Mädchen versuchen, seinen Blick auf sich zu ziehen, wie sie dich als Hindernis betrachten. Du beobachtest, wie andere ihm den Rücken zukehren und Wert darauf legen, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken.

Konflikt, in der Tat. Vielleicht, denkst du dir, ist es an der Zeit, sich in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig mehr Klarheit zu verschaffen.

 **Jetzt**

„Sie ist keine Prinzessin", sagt ein stämmiger rothaariger Mann, „sie ist muggelstämmig. Es war gegen jedes unserer Gesetze, ihr Zauberei beizubringen. Ihre Erinnerung hätte sofort gelöscht werden müssen, als sie herausgefunden hat, dass Magie existiert, genau wie bei jedem anderen Muggel, es ist zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit!"

„Und zu unserer!", stimmte ein anderer zu.

„Ich habe Magie entdeckt, bevor ich in die Schule kam", erklärte Hermine mit einem Blick auf die Menge, ein Anflug von Zorn hinter ihrer scheinbar gelassenen Maske. „Draco hat mir nicht das Zaubern beigebracht", sagte sie, „sondern er hat mir gezeigt, was für manipulativer, zauberstab-abhängiger Abschaum ihr seid."

„Jeder braucht einen Zauberstab", widersprach jemand.

„Euer Butzemann brauchte keinen", erwiderte Hermine. „Er hat sich in seinem Waisenhaus selbst zauberstablose Magie beigebracht, lange bevor ihr euch dazu herabgelassen habt, ihm einen Platz in eurer ehrwürdigen Schule anzubieten. Ich habe im Vergleich zu ihm noch viel mehr Jahre in dem Glauben verbracht, ich sei verrückt, noch viel mehr Jahre als Außenseiterin leben müssen." Sie schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln. „Darum bin ich auch viel besser, als er es war."

„Als er es IST", widersprach ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit erstaunlich grünen Augen. „Nur EINE Person kann ihn töten. Die Prophezeiung …"

„War", wiederholte sie. „Die Auslegung von Wahrsagungen kann trügerisch sein. Immer diese Hintertürchen." Sie lächelte erneut. „Vielleicht hättet ihr ein bisschen mehr Sophokles lesen und weniger Zauberstäbe schwenken sollen? Mir ist klar, dass du als Opferlamm herangezogen wurdest, aber nun bist du frei, kleiner Mann. Du wirst nicht über Theben herrschen."

Draco unterdrückte ein Lachen im Angesicht Harry Potters verwirrter Miene. Die griechischen Sagen waren offensichtlich nicht Teil seiner Ausbildung gewesen.

 **Damals**

Draco fuhr beinahe von ihr zurück, als Hermine einfach so begann, seinen Ärmel hochzurollen. „Erklär das", sagte sie mit ihren Fingern über seinem Dunklen Mal. Das hatte er bis auf Weiteres noch nicht geplant gehabt. Todesser erschienen ihm eine schwierig zu erklärende Gruppe, insbesondere im Hinblick auf die Blut-Reinheits-Rhetorik.

„Es gibt zwei Seiten", begann er schließlich.

„Das ist meistens so", stimmte sie zu.

„Dreiecke haben drei", murmelte er, und sie lachte. „Ich bin auf der einen Seite", fuhr er fort. „Das Mal ist ein Symbol meiner … Zugehörigkeit? Loyalität? Meines Ranges in der Bewegung." Er fuhr sich übers Gesicht und ließ sich auf der Bank in dem kleinen Muggel-Park nieder. Sie saß mit einem unter untergeschlagenen Bein neben ihm und wartete. „Wir sind die Seite, die Blutreinheit propagierte."

Sie nickte. Sie hatte genug gelesen, um zu wissen, was das generell und in Bezug auf sie selbst bedeutete. „Tut ihr das noch immer?", fragte sie. „Tust du?"

„Die andere Seite hat es uns quasi zugestanden", sagte er. Sie nahm seine Hand und er fuhr ermutigt fort: „Als sie die Muggelstämmigen aus der Schule verwiesen, sind die meisten Erwachsenen nach Europa geflohen. Sie hätten sich registrieren lassen müssen, verstehst du, es gab einen Ausschuss, und wir haben ihnen die Zauberstäbe weggenommen, so dass sie keine Magie ausüben konnten." Hier blickte er zu ihr hinüber, und er musste ein ganz klein wenig lächeln, als er sah, wie sie ihre Augen verdrehte. Er wäre gern dabei, wenn jemand versuchen würde, ihr ihre Magie wegzunehmen. „Ich denke nicht, dass in ganz Großbritannien noch jemand übrig ist …"

„Also was ist der Vorwand heute?", fragte sie.

„Dunkle Magie", antwortete er. „Traditionalismus. Unterdrückung."

„Ihr seid für Unterdrückung?"

„Merkwürdigerweise", sagte er, „im Angesicht der Behandlung der Muggelstämmigen, nein. Wir sind für, nun ja, begrenzte gesetzliche Bestimmungen. Frei nach dem Motto ‚Tu was du willst, solange es niemandem schadet' sozusagen." Er holte tief Luft. „Die andere Seite sagt, dass Zauberei kontrolliert werden muss. Dass wir Magie unter Schloss und Riegel halten müssen, damit die Muggel nichts herausfinden." Er drückte fest ihre Hand und verstummte.

„Was ist dunkle Magie?" Sie schaute von ihm weg und führte ihren Vogel-Anlock-Zauber vor. Ein Spatz kam herübergeflogen, nahm auf ihrem ausgestreckten Finger Platz, zwitscherte verwirrt und sang ihnen dann ein Liedchen vor. „Ist das dunkle Magie?"

„Ja", antwortete er. „Der Imperiusfluch, Kontrolle über eine andere Kreatur erlangen. Sofortige Verbannung nach Askaban. Gefängnis."

„Komisch", sagte sie, „wo es doch bei der ganzen Sache um Kontrolle geht." Sie rückte näher, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, und eine Anspannung, von der nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie hielt, fiel von Draco ab. „Dieser kleine Gedächniszauber scheint mir schlimmer, als ein Vögelchen singen zu lassen."

„Du könntest auch mich singen lassen", erwiderte er. „Du könntest mich dazu bringen, jemanden abzustechen."

„Deine Todesser werden mich hassen", sagte sie.

„Du bist der Beweis, dass Muggelstämmige …"

„… besser sind als sie", vollendete sie den Satz. „Ich werde besser sein als sie alle." Sie schloss ihre Augen. „Und die Seite, die mich von deiner feinen Schule ferngehalten hat, aus deiner Welt ferngehalten hat, wird ihren fehlgeleiteten Versuch, mich zu beschützen, noch bereuen. Wie unverschämt!"

„Du wärest …"

„Lehr mich", unterbrach sie ihn. „Bring mir alles bei, mein kleiner, elitärer Geliebter!"

Er erstarrte bei diesen Worten. Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und er blickte in die Augen, die sie einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Oder habe ich die Schlange etwa falsch interpretiert?", fragte sie.

„Es bedeutet ein bisschen mehr als miteinander gehen, aber noch nicht ganz wie verlobt sein", antwortete er schließlich. „Ist das, was du willst?"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn langsam zu sich hinab. Draco ließ seine Lippen auf ihre treffen und fühlte, wie ihre coole, selbstbewusste Körpersprache bei der Berührung ein wenig ins Wanken geriet. Ihm wurde klar, dass dies Neuland für sie war, und er fühlte eine grimmige Genugtuung. Selbst reinblütige Mädchen wären ihm nicht so unberührt gegenübergetreten. ‚Reinheit', so dachte er, ‚wird immer siegen', als er sich zu ihr lehnte. Dann umschloss er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und ließ sich besiegen.

Als er sich schließlich von ihr löste, fragte sie etwas atemlos: „Was sind wir nun also?"

„Was du willst", sprach er und fuhr mit seinem Daumen ihr Kinn entlang. „Aber ich beabsichtige, dich wie die best-gehütete Reinblütern, die dieses Land je gesehen hat, zu behandeln. Wenn du also mehr willst, als heimliche Küsse, Eiskrem und Zauberunterricht, wirst du dich in Geduld üben müssen."

„Ich will alles", sagte sie. „Ich will, dass mir deine ganze verdammte Welt zu Füßen liegt." Sie beugte sich nach vorn und legte ihre Lippen an sein Ohr. „Ich will, dass deine Blutreinheits-Fanatiker erkennen, dass sie mir unterlegen sind. Ich will die Leute, die mein Gedächtnis stehlen wollen, um mich zu beschützen, weinend auf ihren Knien zu meinen Füßen sehen." Sie holte tief Luft und fügte, fast als würde sie Widerspruch erwarten, hinzu: „Ich will dich. Du bist der einzige in dieser ganzen Misere, dem ich vertraue."

Draco versteckte seine Befriedigung und strich mit seiner Nase gegen ihre. „Es ist definitiv Zeit, dass du meine Mutter kennenlernst", sprach er.

 **Zwischenspiel**

Du siehst dem blonden Jungen dabei zu, wie er mit neugewonnenem Schwung im Schritt den Park verlässt. Hoher Status, in der Tat. _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ versucht, die Bedeutung, die die aristokratischen Familien in der Zauberwelt spielen, zu übermalen. Es hat dich drei Stunden gebraucht, einen Weg zu finden, den Schinken mit einem Index zu versehen, aber nachdem das einmal vollbracht war, war es sehr auffällig, wie viele Malfoys hohe Ämter zu bekleiden schienen.

Natürlich hätte die Art und Weise, wie er in der Winkelgasse behandelt wird, dich auch ohne diesen Aufwand darauf schließen lassen. Draco Malfoy ist, wie die geschmacklosen Mädchen, mit denen du zur Schule gegangen bist gesagt hätten, ein guter Fang.

Du fragst dich, ob er ein guter Küsser ist. Du hast kein Vergleichsmaterial, aber du beschließt, dass es keine Rolle spielt. Er ist klug. Er sieht gut aus. Er ist eine Tür in eine Welt, die du willst, und er ist mehr als nur willens, dir dabei zu helfen – inklusive Eheschluss. Du magst ihn sogar. Du denkst, dass sein Plan, dich wie eine wahre Prinzessin zu behandeln, politisch gesehen sehr clever ist. Du vermutest, dass er nicht von allein darauf gekommen ist, und freust dich schon darauf, seine Mutter kennenzulernen.

 **Damals**

Narcissa Malfoy ließ sich entspannt auf ihr Bett zurücksinken, ihre Schenkel klebrig und ein befriedigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Lucius stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und sah seine Frau an. Mit der Leichtigkeit einer langen Partnerschaft setzte er eine Unterhaltung fort, die von ihrer beider Leidenschaft unterbrochen worden war: „Eine Muggelstämmige, Ciss? Wirklich? Wenn das Greengrass-Mädchen dem Jungen wirklich so zuwider ist, können wir sicherlich eine andere finden. Vielleicht eine kleine Französin?"

„Vertrau mir", sagte Narcissa.

„Von ganzem Herzen", gab Lucius zurück. „Aber es ist eine echte Stellungnahme ist, eine Muggelstämmige zu protegieren. Bist du dir völlig sicher?"

„Eine wütende, schöne junge Frau, der ihr rechtmäßiges Erbe vorenthalten wurde, und die Dumbledore die Schuld gibt?", erwiderte Narcissa leise. „Sie ist ein Märchen, eine Legende. Sie ist Romantik, Rache und ein schönes Gesicht, alles vereint in einem fast perfekten Komplettpaket. Mit unserem Mal auf ihrem Arm, vielleicht sogar ohne das Mal, wird sie zu einer ernstzunehmenden Gefahr, eine Gefahr, die wir steuern, eine Gefahr, die _Draco_ steuert."

„Vergib mir, wenn ich bezweifle, dass dieses Mädchen, wie schön sie auch sein mag, wie geschickt sie auch unseren Sohn mit ihrer Exotik umgarnt haben mag, das Zeug hat, sich gegen den Orden zu stellen. So sehr ich es auch hasse, dies zuzugeben, aber die Auroren und ihresgleichen sind nicht eben inkompetent."

„Sie beherrscht zauberstablose Magie, die sie sich selbst beigebracht hat", sagte Narcissa. Das war es schließlich, was sie selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dem Mädchen Privatunterricht zu geben. Nicht in Zaubertränke, auch wenn die Kinder mit Sicherheit das Labor nutzen würden, dass sie in einem Zimmer neben der Küche eingerichtet hatte, sondern in den Regeln des sozialen Umgangs, in _Integration_. Narcissa war beeindruckt davon gewesen, dass dem Mädchen klar war, dass magische Kräfte nicht genug sein würden. ‚Sie studiert die Leute', hatte Draco gesagt. ‚Wenn wir ins Eiscafé gehen, beobachtet sie alle und alles, und jedes Mal, wenn wir in die Winkelgasse zurückkehren, passt sie ihre Körpersprache weiter an. Manche ihrer irritierenden Verhaltensweisen sind mir gar nicht bewusst aufgefallen, bis sie angefangen hat, sie eine nach der anderen beim Eintritt in unsere Welt abzustellen, als hätte jemand mit dem Zauberstab gewedelt', hatte er gesagt. Dies – diese Mischung aus Einsicht mit kalter Berechnung und Täuschung – hatten erbeben lassen, was bei Narcissa Malfoy als Herz durchging. Die Malfoys waren in ihren Augen Adel, die Blacks sogar noch erhabener. Wer waren schon die Gaunts? Verarmte, ingezüchtete Monster, die mit Schlangen sprachen.

Wenn ihre Welt _das_ akzeptieren konnte, wie schnell müssten sie da erst Gefallen an diesem Mädchen finden? Wie viele Menschen konnte dieses Mädchen um ihren Finger wickeln? Alle, da war sich Narcissa sicher.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Lucius die Information verarbeitet hatte, dass Dracos Freundin zauberstablose Magie beherrschte, dann stieß er einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Das hat niemand seit …"

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Narcissa. Sie legte ihrem Mann die Hand auf die Brust. „Wir sollten das wahre Ziel im Auge behalten, Liebster, und nicht im ideologischen Morast steckenbleiben."

„Sie wird also unser Zaubertränke-Labor nutzen?", fragte Lucius und akzeptierte somit den Wunsch seiner Frau, dieses Mädchen unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen.

„Ich werde sie wohl auch ein oder zwei Mal zum Tee ausführen", antwortete Narcissa. „Sie wurde immerhin mehrmals an Dracos Arm gesichtet. Wenn ich nicht bald öffentlich die ein oder andere Flüssigkeit mit ihr konsumiere, werden die Leute zu reden beginnen."

„Damit kennst du dich am besten aus", sagte Lucius.

 **Jetzt**

Narcissa Malfoy lächelte zufrieden, als die Muggelstämmige, die sie geformt, unterrichtet und mit ihrem Sohn verheiratet hatte, den anderen König auf dem Schachfeld niederstreckte. Kein Riddle, kein Dumbledore, und die Todesser, diese mühelos geblendeten Mitläufer, fest im Griff ihrer Schwiegertochter. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, Draco ins Amt des Zaubereiministers zu manövrieren. Sie fragte sich, ob der Junge jemals begreifen würde, dass die Königinnen die mächtigsten Spielfiguren auf dem Brett waren.

„Und jetzt?", fragte einer der der auswechselbaren Weasleys.

Hermine blickte zu Narcissa, bevor sie den Zauberstab des Mannes zerbrach und zu Boden warf. „Was ihr für mich geplant hattet", sagte sie. „Ein Leben ohne Magie. Das wird euch vor dem schützen, was wir vorhaben."

Hier konnte sich Narcissa ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Der Klang hallte in dem großen, hohen Saal voller stiller, erschütterter Verlierer wider.

 **Zwischenspiel**

Du magst Dracos Mutter, diese anmutige Narcissa mit ihrem blassen Haar, ihren zarten Zügen und ihrem geübten Lächeln. Du magst sie, obwohl unter ihrer offensichtlichen Freude, dich kennenzulernen, unter ihrer zuvorkommenden Führung durch ein Anwesen so ausläufig, dass du überrascht bist, dass es nicht jeden Frühling mindestens einmal einen Tag der offenen Tür begeht, unter ihrer höflichen Nachfrage, wie du deinen Tee magst, ganz klar ist, dass du für sie ein Werkzeug bist, dass exakt für ihre kleine Hand geformt wurde.

Draco verehrt sie natürlich.

Doch auch wenn du weißt, dass sie vorhat, dich zu benutzen, kommst du nicht umhin, ihre offenkundige Kompetenz, ihre Würdigung deiner Nützlichkeit, ihre Entschlossenheit, dich noch nützlicher zu machen, wertzuschätzen. Du wärest nett zu ihr, selbst wenn du nicht vorhättest, sie im Gegenzug dazu zu benutzen, allen Nuancen nachzuspüren, wie man sich in ihrer Welt bewegt, wie man Wohlstand und Privilegien ausstrahlt, ohne dass es nach Anstrengung aussieht, wie man gewinnt.

Du erinnerst dich an den kernigen Rothaarigen, der dich bei deinem ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse beäugt hat, und du nimmst dir vor, dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich in Zukunft in deiner Gegenwart wie ein ungehobelter Tölpel fühlen wird. Dann nimmst du dir vor, ihn aus seiner Welt hinauszuwerfen und mit der erbärmlichen Magie leben zu lassen, die er sich aus seinen groben Fingern saugen kann.

„Wenn wir dich … gewissen Leuten vorstellen", sagt Narcissa, „ist es von großer Wichtigkeit, dass wir auf deine Herkunft anspielen, ohne es für sie …"

„Ohne es unbehaglich für sie zu machen", ergänzt du und lächelst. „Eine handgestrickte Prinzessin."

„Mit perfektem Haar und keinerlei Schmutz unter den Fingernägeln", sagt Narcissa. „Ganz genau."

Ihr lächelt einander in unerwarteter, perfekter Übereinstimmung an, während Draco daneben steht und verwirrt fragt: „Was ist handgestrickt?

* * *

A/N - Diese Geschichte ist aus einer Anregung auf Tumblr entstanden. Den Hauptteil habe ich auf einen Schlag im September 2015 geschrieben und dann in die Schublade verbannt, bis Ibuzoo mich mit ihrer eigenen Damals/Jetzt Struktur inspiriert hat, es auch einmal mit diesem Format zu versuchen. Ich empfehle alle ihre Werke aufs Wärmste.


End file.
